


Something Silly

by popfly



Series: This Might Help Ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://www.keysmashblog.com">Keysmash</a>'s This Might Help challenge, week seven, episode 3.07 "Currents".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something Silly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Keysmash](http://www.keysmashblog.com)'s This Might Help challenge, week seven, episode 3.07 "Currents".

Isaac shifts on the damp wood of the pallet, pulls his knees a little tighter to his chest. “Come on, it’ll be fun,” he says. Boyd, on his own raft several feet away, nods. Derek isn’t buying it.

“Fun? We’re waiting for an alpha, whose sole purpose right now is to kill me, my loft is flooded, and you’re talking about fun?”

“Okay, maybe not fun,” Isaac concedes, because Derek makes some good points. “But it’ll take our minds off of things for a while.”

“It’ll be a distraction, you mean.” Derek’s voice is a low growl, and Isaac sighs. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, coming back when he’s clearly not wanted, but he’s determined to not sit and let his ass go numb and dwell on the shit that is about to hit the fan. He sets his jaw, stares at Boyd until Boyd looks over, and starts.

“I spy,” he says, and Derek sighs. Isaac barrels on, “with my little eye, something brown.”

“Everything is brown,” Derek says, and Isaac closes his eyes, counts to three.

“Not everything.”

Derek crosses his arms over his chest and glowers while Boyd looks around the loft.

“The lamp?”

Isaac shakes his head.

“The desk?”

“Nope.”

Boyd scratches his chin, looks around again. “The book by Derek’s bed?”

“Yeah, great guess!” Maybe the level of enthusiasm Isaac is feeling is silly in the current circumstances, but he’s genuinely surprised that Boyd got it that fast. There is a lot of brown in the loft. “Your turn.”

Boyd starts right away, like he’d had an object in mind from the beginning. “I spy with my little eye something grey.”

It’s a stumper, grey being the second most predominant color in the loft - Derek really is a parody of himself, like Stiles has always said. Isaac skips over the most obvious items, because Boyd is nothing if not a sneaky fucker, and then snaps his fingers. “The duvet!”

“Got it in one,” Boyd says, grudgingly. They both swivel their heads to look up at Derek, who does that exhale through the nose thing that sounds like a bull - or a wolf - huffing.

He opens his mouth and Isaac prepares for the rejection, starts casting around for an item to pick, when Derek grits out, “I spy with my little eye something blue.”

Boyd chokes on his laughter, pressing a fist to his mouth, but Isaac can’t help himself. “I thought everything was brown.”

“Do you want me to play or not.”

“Okay, sorry,” Isaac says, and looks around. “That shirt?”

They both guess for a while but don’t get it, and Derek looks increasingly more smug as they go on. Finally Isaac throws up his hands. “Okay, what is it, I give up.”

“You really give up?” Derek asks, derision and something that sounds suspiciously like gloating in his tone, and Isaac nods. “It’s your underwear. They’re showing.” He points, and Isaac reaches behind himself to yank his shirt down. Derek is out-and-out smirking now, and Isaac feels triumphant.

It is definitely silly, but if they can smile at each other while sitting in the middle of Derek’s flooded loft while waiting for an alpha to come murder them, then maybe silly is exactly what they need.


End file.
